Never Saved
by Wiz-Chic
Summary: The final conclusion to my one shot series- 'No One's Hero,' 'My Own Worst Enemy,' and 'No Escape.' Read them from my profile, I suppose it's not necessary to read them first if you don't want to, but it might clear some things up :  No flames please.


Disclaimer: Don't own a thing except my original characters and my plot. Wish I owned Sweeney… sigh.

[b] hi all! Wow I just read back through all the comments and I feel bad that I never finished it off. I decided that the last part should be a little bit longer for enjoyment. So here it is, the fourth and final installment of my Sweeney one-shot series. Enjoy [/b]

Before approaching the door, Sweeney made sure to pick up the foolish girl's sliced panties off his chair; with a smirk he shoved them into his pocket, his malicious smile only widening when he heard the beating against his door continue.

"MR. TODD- SIR, YOU OPEN THIS DOOR-" The judge shouted before abruptly stopping the moment said door flew open revealing none other than Sweeney Todd himself.

"Oh, my good judge," The pale barber said with false enthusiasm, "thank god you received my message."

Shoving his way inside the shop the wrinkled Judge turned to face Sweeney, "that bitch ran away and humiliated me. I'm the laughing stock of society because of that wench. I'm surely going to take her, have my way with her, and slit her throat."

Sweeney smiled wider than he'd ever remembered at the sound of the judge's last comment, his chest hummed with approval. "Ah, I see you are clearly a man of propriety, a man of pride and honor." Clutching the fine fabrics of the collar of his shirt, the judge nodded vigorously, holding his nose high in the air. "Please sir, than I insist, you look quite disheveled, allow me to offer your lordship the best shave in London… on the house. That way you may look every bit of your pride when you take your vengeance."

Judge William's looked hesitant at the proposition, as lovely as it sounded, "that is very kind of you sir, but I have just come here to collect the information on her whereabouts. I am not certain this is the time for a shave."

"ahh but sir…" Sweeney smirked, releasing the towel from his back pocket to wipe the seat, "there is always time for a shave. Please sir… sit."

Not even the judge could turn away from such an inviting proposal, finding himself walking to sit in the large brown chair. "Very well then Todd," he proclaimed as the foam swept across his cheek. "A shave, then you must tell me where I can find that wench."

Looking at the reflection of his dark eyes in the silver blade, Sweeney smirked a sweet smile, for he knew what was coming. "The real question judge is not where she's been but rather, who's been in her." Placing the blade on the left side of the judge's stubbly neck Sweeney gave him no chance, "That would be me." He growled with pleasure the blade slicing without hesitation straight to the right end of the neck, red sloshing its way down, silencing the judge forever.

Samantha sat on Sweeney's bed, her long thin fingers fidgeting with her dress. She knew that Judge Williams was no match against Sweeney and his blades. For even though she had yet to see him slice someone as he had so often spoken of, they stayed in his hand always as a natural extension of his arm, a special relationship. A relationship that Samantha herself felt envious of, for she knew he loved those blades and never would even care for her.

Looking at the moon outside, Samantha realized that she was nervous of what would happen once the Judge was gone. What would Sweeney do? Would he take her life as well just to be rid of her? Clearly he'd only taken her in for some strange need to kill another judge as he'd stated he'd done once before. [i] Probably has something to do with Lucy… [/i]

Sweeney had never spoken directly of his past, in fact, he rarely spoke at all if ever. But Samantha hadn't forgotten the name he'd screamed in his sleep the first night she'd spent under his roof, Lucy, he'd said. She grimaced at the thought that he had loved someone in his past, but come hell or high water would never love her.

"It's done." The young woman jumped suddenly, her wide green eyes looking up to see Sweeney, his shirt stained with bright red. He opened his closet door and took out a clean shirt. Samantha bit her bottom lip as he took off his old shirt and vest, carelessly throwing them in his fireplace to be burned later.

"You-you killed him then?" Her voice sounded small and innocent, much to Sweeney's dislike.

"No, I invited him in for crumpets. Foolish child. Of course I killed him. You best thank your maker for those breasts of yours because surely I don't keep you around for your lack of intelligence and abundance of stupidity." The naive woman winced at his hurtful words, and yet couldn't help but voice her own concerns.

"So you will keep me around then?"

Sweeney paused before placing the clean shirt through his arms and turned to young girl. Her eyes were wide and tinged with relief and worry as her breasts heaved up and down in her restricting corset. He felt his pants tighten at the feel of such power, such control he had over her and her fate… such dominance that arousal was eminent. "The judge is gone now… you are free, are you not?"

She was taken aback by his words, she'd expected a forceful reply, a demand that she stay his toy until he decided otherwise. "Well, yes, I suppose so."

"Is that not what you wanted?" Each step he took closer to her, his voice grew deeper.

"Well- yes-"

"Then you are free to leave. I took my vengeance on another rodent of this earth. You have your freedom. I do not care for you as anything other than an object and I am sure, even though I have taken your luscious more than once, that if you state your virginity in a new town, they would have no reason to think otherwise. You could start over, live how you'd intended. A life of respect as you choose. Of honor. Is that not what you'd wanted?" She did not answer, her heart was beating quickly and loudly in her chest, making her corset feel tighter than she'd ever remembered. He reached her and towered over her as she sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at his face past his bare chest. His fingers reached around to the back of her neck and suddenly gripped her hair tightly, forcing her neck to crane all the way back, she gasped lightly at the sudden movement and pain. Her wide eyes connecting with his beaded black orbs that always instilled a certain amount of fear in her. "Answer me, child."

"Yes." Her voice was a pathetic whisper up against his deep commands. At the same moment she'd answered she could help but realize what was directly paralleled in front of her face, which was the front of Sweeney's pants, his large member clearly struggling against its constraints.

"Is it what you want now?" His voice was rumbling, dark and seductive. Samantha swallowed, her throat feeling suddenly dry. He growled once more, tightening his grip on her hair. "Is it?" He demanded.

"No." She said with a burst of sudden confidence, "I want you."

Slowly, the demon barber lowered himself onto his knees, his humorless eyes boring into her own, an expression on his face attributing to her fear, "I'm not yours to have."

His words were honest, dark, and hurtful. It was the truth Samantha had known all along. The last glimmer of hope she'd ever had towards Sweeney Todd to change his malicious ways, were gone.

"I'll just gather my things then, and leave."

Sweeney stood up, "good girl." He commented before turning away. Unable to face him with the tears in her eyes, Samantha bolted out of the room towards her own, and slammed the door behind her.

Half an hour later Sweeney had called a carriage for her, looking out her window, the young woman saw it out front. Before walking out the front door, wearing the same green dress that she'd arrived in, she faced the entryway door to Sweeney's barber shop and decided to go in once more.

She found him sitting on his barbers chair, his legs wide with his drink in one hand and his friend in the other. "I will always love you Sweeney," She spoke sadly, "count on that." They were what she wanted her last words to him to be, a last declaration in hopes of melting the cold mans heart.

Not even his eyes removed themselves from staring off to look at her when he spoke, "You are young, naïve, foolish, and ignorant in every manner of love, child. I knew what love was, once. It is always pain, and it always ends in death. You're young. One day you'll learn and when that day comes, just like the day I met you," he looked up at the shy, upper class, young girl in all of her jewels and fine fabrics who stood before him, once more, with tears in her eyes, "I won't be there to save you." Just as she turned away to close the door on him, her eyes once more filling with tears at the tragic life of Mr. Todd, he spoke his last words to her, "I'm no one's hero, not even my own. Count on that, Miss. Price."

With a last click of the door, Sweeney was left alone. With his drink in one hand, and his friend in the other as he eyed his wrist, anxious to release himself and finally have it drip precious rubies…

[b] Hope you all liked it! I enjoyed writing it and finishing it up ;P if you did please don't forget to leave comments! They're always lovely [/b]


End file.
